Human
by larasgee
Summary: Masa lalu Undertaker. OC, AU, Angst. / "Karena aku egois. Aku ingin kau mati di tanganku. Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu." UndertakerClaudia


**Human**

**Kuroshitsuji****Toboso Yana**

**angst, OC, OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**HAJIMEMASHOU**

**.**

"Kau masih memikirkannya, Undertaker?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang sedang duduk-duduk dengan santai di atas sebuah peti mati. Pemuda yang dipanggil Undertaker itu menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memikirkan siapa?" Undertaker mengulangi perkataan itu dengan mimik muka orang kebingungan. Pemuda rambut merah itu―Grell Sutcliff, menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Dia sadar bahwa Undertaker pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah." Grell menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seadanya. Undertaker menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang hampir tertutup poni itu tampak tak berekspresi. Senyuman yang selalu di lontorkannya kepada beberapa orang kini tiada.

"Sudah 30 tahun ya…" Undertaker bersuara. Grell menoleh dan melihat setitik air mata jatuh menyusuri wajah Undertaker yang hampir tak Nampak itu. Grell tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya, sudah lama sekali. Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Tentu. Aku hidup untuknya." Undertaker menjawab langsung, aka da keraguan yang terdengar.

.

.

**Flashback, 30 years ago**

Seorang gadis berparas cantik berjalan dengan anggun mendekati para tamu undangan. Gaun nya yang berwarna emerald sangat cocok membalut tubuhnya. Claudia Phantomhive tersenyum dengan anggunnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau tetap menawan, Claudia." Seorang laki-laki berambut putih menghampiri wanita cantik itu. Claudia tanpa menoleh pun tau dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu―Undertaker.

"Aku tidak ingat mengundang seorang shinigami, Undertaker." Claudia balas berbisik sambil tetap tersenyum dengan tamu-tamu sekitarnya. Undertaker tertawa pelan―lebih terdengar seperti mendesis.

"Aw, dingin sekali. Sudahlah, Claudia. Aku bahkan berani menjamin tidak akan ada kekacauan selama aku ada disini." Undertaker menegak habis minuman yang ada di tangannya dan memanggil _waitress _untuk meminta segelas lagi.

"Sudahlah, pastikan kau tidak membuat kekacauan...dan, kalau ingin mengambil jiwa salah seorang manusia disini, pastikan jangan ada keributan." Claudia menoleh dan terkejut―sedikit. Dia tak menyangka bahwa malam hari itu Undertaker mengenakan baju dengan penuh renda ala bangsawan, bukan baju khas shinigami yang sudah ketinggalan jaman.

"Tambahan lagi. Baju yang kau kenakan sangat cocok, Undertaker." Claudia tersenyum singkat sebelum melangkah menjauh. Undertaker melihat punggung Claudia dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak ada keributan ya..." Undertaker berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

.

Claudia sedang duduk di depan cermin―merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman itu. Wanita cantik itu melihat bayangan pintu yang terpantul di cerminnya terbuka sedikit. Claudia menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya dengan tenang tanpa keributan?" Claudia berbicara dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar itu.

"Bukankah disini sangat tenang, Claudia?" Undertaker melangkah perlahan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Terdengar keributan pesta sempat menyeruak masuk saat Undertaker membuka pintu. Claudia masih merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku pikir kau menyukaiku." Claudia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Undertaker. Undertaker berdiri tidak jauh dari Claudia, dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dimengerti. Marah kah? Senang kah?

"Aku pikir kau...menyayangiku." Claudia menatap lurus Undertaker dengan bola matanya yang berwarna biru gelap. Undertaker masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku pikir kau mencin―" Kata-kata Claudia tenggelam oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Claudia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menembus gaun malam nya yang indah. Sakit.

"...sa-sakit..." Claudia jatuh merosot di lantai, darah mengalir deras dari perutnya dalam sekejap. Claudia terbaring tak berdaya, dengan pandangan matanya yang masih lurus menatap Undertaker.

"...a-aku tidak ta...u bahwa shi-shinigam-mi bo...leh membunuh..." Claudia mencoba untuk bernafas dengan normal, namun rasa sakit mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan saat itu Claudia merasa dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claudia Phantomhive." Undertaker tersenyum dengan tulus. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, membuat sebuah jejak tak kasat mata di pipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia menjadi shinigami, Undertaker menangis.

"...ka-kalau begitu...ke-napa..." Claudia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya―dan Undertaker bisa menebak lanjutan kalimat Claudia. Undertaker tersenyum.

"Karena aku egois. Aku ingin kau mati di tanganku. Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu." Undertaker duduk berlutut di samping Claudia dan mengusap perlahan rambut Claudia yang indah itu. Claudia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima...kasih." Claudia masih sempat mengucapkan kata itu dengan lancer sebelum dia menutup matanya. Undertaker mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup pelan kepala Claudia.

"_Sleep tight." _

Claudia menutup matanya. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

Grell menoleh dan melihat Undertaker duduk dengan tenang―tanpa suara isakan tangis walaupun air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Grell merasa Claudia adalah satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimiliki Undertaker.

"Tapi...aku masih penasaran. Kenapa waktu itu Claudia Phantomhive mati?" Grell mengusap dagunya pelan sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya bingung. Undertaker menoleh dan menatap Grell dengan pandangan lurus.

"Aku membunuhnya."

Grell mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali―mencoba mencerna perkataan Undertaker sebelum akhirnya dia sadar.

"A-apa?"

.

.

**END**

.

A/N: Singkat ya? Kok singkat sekali? Sudahlah -_- Ini nih mirip dengan FF saya yang Seven Days in a Week tapi versi pendek. Aduh Nampak deh malasnya -_- thanks yang sudah singgah :) Claudia Phantomhive itu dibanyangan saya mirip Rachel, cuman lebih bangsawan, lebih cantik, dan rambutnya warna gelap.


End file.
